I looked in The Mirror
by feelingsneverchange
Summary: Renesmee is having promlems with herself. But as Halloween comes will she find herself? suck at summarys R&R I own nothing! My amazing friend Vanessa wrote this !R&R!
1. Looking

I Looked In the Mirror.  
The reflection was of a goddess, not of me, but of a beautiful young woman, She had waves of chocolate brown hair to her hips, big, amber and curious eyes, straight white teeth, the kind of face any female model would die for, a slim, yet muscular body. Graceful as a dancer. She took her time, admiring her beauty, she never imagined she would look anything like this, As a child, due to her instincts, she grew up fast, and strong, with an extra vampire ability, to tell something by pictures, and touching someone. She had grown up, with the best family anybody could possibly wish for. The best Grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, the two funniest uncles, Emmet, and Jasper, And the sweetest and most fashionable Aunties Alice, her idol and Rosalie, the most beautiful lady she'd ever seen. I still could not get over how I looked. The pale yellow dress Alice had so kindly bought me for my 16th sat smoothly over my perfect curves, and followed as I turned to see the tall, dark and handsome figure creeping into view of the mirror. " I love you" Jacob, the man of her dreams, wrapped her in his long dark arms, and kissed her forehead. " What's wrong" Jacob wasn't stupid, he knew when something was up. " Come on you can tell me", I loved Jacob to bit's but this wasn't something I could tell him. " Nothing, just some stuff at school", She wished she never said that, she knew what was coming. " WHAT? Are guys hitting on you again? Simply not fair!, I am going to have a serious talk to that principle of yours!" She interrupted his plans, " Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, calm down, it's nothing like that, just assignments and stuff" Although, a couple of guys had come over and complimented her, but she was used to it now, besides, she had Tom to protect her. " Are you sure, you'd tell me if there was anything else, right?", " Of course, you worry too much sometimes, I can take care of myself" Tom, a sweet and scarily handsome boy, reminded me of a vampire in so many ways, but had some growing left to do, had come up and said some of the sweetest things to her, in 7th grade, but, she had to reject him, instead, they became the best of friends. Though Jacob wasn't too happy about it, he'd have to live." Well I'm going off for a hunt with Jasper, wanna come?" She _did_ feel like a snack, but she had to talk to Bella. " Nah, I think I'll skip it this time" "Ok well if you change your mind- " His last words trailed off as he ran out into the clearing.


	2. Plans

**Hey!**

Once I was sure no one else was around, I headed off to find Bella. She was my mum, and my best friend, she had married, and had children before she was nineteen, We were almost the same age, so we understood each other's problems. She had also gone to Fork's high school, So she knew the teachers, But she'd had Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and others to help her out. I only had Tom, but I couldn't tell him exactly what I was. it's not allowed, and it would break his heart in so many ways. I finally found Bella within the huge white house. " Um mum, can I talk to you about something? It's been bothering me for a while" I felt even better already. " Of course, tell me everything." I knew she would understand.  
Began to seep into telling a story, using my extra ability.  
_" _I hate school, it's boring, Tom can't help me, I have no girlfriends other than theones here to go out shopping with, and gossip about things with. I mean I love you all more than anything, but sometimes I need to be around girls who know the same stuff as me. I just wanna get out, go away." She didn't say anything, must of meant that I hurt her feelings, "I didn't mean it that way! Just that, I want a girlfriend with the same interests as me…. Do you understand??" She was still quiet, it was getting on my nerves, " Please say something" This was not going well. " Sorry just being me, I wasn't offended, that's fine, is there anything we can do?" " I dunno, I just want some girlfriends, but they all think I'm too good for them.." " Maybe, if you had a party, show them you won't bite" We broke out into laughing fits." That's a great idea, That's why I love you mum!" And I really did love her.

Once I was sure no one else was around, I headed off to find Bella. She was my mum, and my best friend, she had married, and had children before she was nineteen, We were almost the same age, so we understood each others problems. She had also gone to Fork's high school, So she knew the teachers, But she'd had Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and others to help her out. I only had Tom, but I couldn't tell him exactly what I was. it's not allowed, and it would break his heart in so many ways. I finally found Bella within the huge white house. " Um mum, can I talk to you about something? It's been bothering me for a while" I felt even better already. " Of course, tell me everything." I knew she would understand.  
Began to seep into telling a story, using my extra ability.  
_" _I hate school, it's boring, Tom can't help me, I have no girlfriends other than theones here to go out shopping with, and gossip about things with. I mean I love you all more than anything, but sometimes I need to be around girls who know the same stuff as me. I just wanna get out, go away." She didn't say anything, must of meant that I hurt her feelings, "I didn't mean it that way! Just that, I want a girlfriend with the same interests as me…. Do you understand??" She was still quiet, it was getting on my nerves, " Please say something" This was not going well. " Sorry just being me, I wasn't offended, that's fine, is there anything we can do?" " I dunno, I just want some girlfriends, but they all think I'm too good for them.." " Maybe, if you had a party, show them you won't bite" We broke out into laughing fits." That's a great idea, That's why I love you mum!" And I really did love her.

**  
**Even thought Tom was a guy, he still knew how to throw a party. We caught up at my place, (even thought Jacob wasn't happy) And discussed plans with Esme. It was to be a Halloween party, not that hard for some of us, But since it was coming, we thought we might do it as a joke. We sent out the invitations the next day at school, well more like Tom gave them to everyone because they all love him. Everyone who could come decided to, even Grace and her crew. Grace was the Miss Popular, every guy, that didn't stalk me, mourned over her. Her perfect black waves, sitting on her heart shaped head, lithe figure, big black eyes, she was one of the only girls at school with tanned skin. A miracle. For once, the gossip at school was about my party. My party!  
Everyone was talking about who or what they were going to come as, It was easy for Jacob and I. But I wanted to make it seem more realistic. I just had no idea how to. I could either come as myself, and look like a retard, or.. Or. Since I had the perfect body, chest, I would come as something sexy. I really wanted to experience a physical relationship with Jacob, and I didn't know how, But hopefully He would rip my costume off with his claws. Since Rose knew all about that. I decided to go ask her." Rose, you know how we are having that party here?" She immediately lit up " Yes I'm helping out, Do you want me to do your hair or something?" This seemed easier then I thought, " Um something like that." Since there were a few of our family wafting around, I thought we should do it in private. "Um this is gonna sound really stupid. But for Jacob, I wanna come as something,,, you know… sexy?" Her facial expressions didn't change. " What are you trying to ask me here?" This was going ok…-ish " Well you're the prettiest lady I know, and I was wondering if you could help me pick something out? or help me in a way?" She looked surprised, but her open mouth then changed into a comforting smile." Of course I will. How about tomorrow? I have a few things I still need to do, but maybe later today, I'll let you know " Thank the heavens, " Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this" This was going to be the party of the century.


	3. Party Time!

The next morning, Rosalie and I got into her red convertible, rearing and ready to go." Is there anything specific you would like to go as?" Asked Rosalie, " Not really, just something attractive." I couldn't sit still! Even with the instincts of a vampire, I just couldn't! " Do you wanna stay around Port Angeles, or go down to Seattle?" It would be safer in Port Angeles. But we could look after ourselves, knew Seattle like the back of our hands, and there would be more things and stores to choose from. We drove into the main Megaplex mall, and stopped in the centre. " Now you have to tell me, would you like to go as a sexy vampire, nurse, bunny, or just in lingerie?"  
This was a tough decision, " This will sound weird, but I just want something that will make Jacob wanna take it off, you know? She let out a giggle, then replied " Sure I know the exact thing" She grabbed my arm and we ran, with a group of guys staring at us. She took me into a shop, with lace, a lot of lace. " Now we don't want something too revealing, there are gonna be guys that won't be able to control themselves, But something close to that." She went over to a rack with black and gold lingerie, and pulled out a black corset with gold lining, a very short meshy black skirt with gold lining, and a hairpiece. "This, this is perfect, the black will bring out your hair, and the gold will bring out your eyes." It really was perfect. " Now go and try it on, Ill be back in five seconds with some shoes." And she gracefully ran out of the store. " walked over to the change rooms, and looked in the mirror, My eyes were blood red, I needed to eat something, maybe I'd ask Rosalie when she came back. I took of my clothes and put the costume. I stared at myself in the mirror, "_Wow"_ I thought to myself, if this didn't work with Jacob I didn't know what would. Rosalie came back into the store and found me. " Here you are these should-…" She stopped mid-sentence and stared, " Holy crap Ness, you look hot!" I smiled, a tad embarrassed. "Shove these on, should make you look even better." I put on the bla  
ck shoes with gold straps riding up to under my knee. " Ok come on, before I buy you something that will make every single guy in that room go crazy!" This was going to be so good.

*****  
**The place looked fantastic, the white furniture was covered with black cloth, and the walls had all sorts of paintings on them. Although I was sitting in a chair, with Alice doing my hair and makeup, I could hear everyone downstairs having fun. " Oh Alice what if my costume doesn't work?" She stopped with the curler in her hand, "How much do I have to convince you that you look stunning it's scaring me!" I supposed she was right. " Ok there you go, scarily beautiful" I got up and turned around to look in the mirror. Ok it was true, I did scare myself, My hair was down, curled and pulled back on one side with the hair piece. "Now let's get down there and crank this party up!" Alice, even though she was tiny, managed to look incredibly attractive in her short black dress. Rosalie joined us in her short tank top, and shorts, Bella came with her white dress. And we walked down the stairs together. She music continued but the people stopped talking and turned to look at us. "I give you the hosts of this fabulous party!" yelled Tom, and everyone broke out into cheers. Tom came over to see me. "Wow Ness, you look absolutely beautiful" "You didn't shake up to bad yourself" I said and walked over to find Jacob. He was with some mates, and a few girls, One with her arm around him! This wasn't right, it had to be someone else. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. " Hi Jacob, would you like to introduce me to your _friend_ ?" He seemed shocked, " Ness?" Well who else did he think it was, " Well then who are you?" He shot a puzzled look at the girl with her arm around him. Grace. " I'm Grace, I said that remember, I'm Nessa's best friend." I was absolutely stunned, " No your not, you're the girl who always tries to look better then me" I shot back at her, " Well that's true, but it's not like I have to try that hard." This was going to get out of hand, And I hadn't had time to eat anything! I dragged Jacob by his sleeves and took him out. " Jacob what was she doing with her arm around you?" I yelled, " He looked hurt, I didn't, I mean, I thought it was you!" This wasn't working, " Really, ok, I can't go back in there, as soon as I see her I'll let go of it all and ruin everything,!" While I was stressing out, he took a few steps closer to me and put his arms around my waist, " And shut me up with a passionate kiss. " We don't have to go back in you know" He said and kissed me again, " Do you like me costume?" I said, " No I hate it, that's why as soon as we get inside I'm going to get it off you" Oh my, this was working, He picked me up and carried my inside, his lips on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rosalie and I got into her red convertible, rearing and ready to go." Is there anything specific you would like to go as?" Asked Rosalie, " Not really, just something attractive." I couldn't sit still! Even with the instincts of a vampire, I just couldn't! " Do you wanna stay around Port Angeles, or go down to Seattle?" It would be safer in Port Angeles. But we could look after ourselves, knew Seattle like the back of our hands, and there would be more things and stores to choose from. We drove into the main Megaplex mall, and stopped in the centre. " Now you have to tell me, would you like to go as a sexy vampire, nurse, bunny, or just in lingerie?"  
This was a tough decision, " This will sound weird, but I just want something that will make Jacob wanna take it off, you know? She let out a giggle, then replied " Sure I know the exact thing" She grabbed my arm and we ran, with a group of guys staring at us. She took me into a shop, with lace, a lot of lace. " Now we don't want something too revealing, there are gonna be guys that won't be able to control themselves, But something close to that." She went over to a rack with black and gold lingerie, and pulled out a black corset with gold lining, a very short meshy black skirt with gold lining, and a hairpiece. "This, this is perfect, the black will bring out your hair, and the gold will bring out your eyes." It really was perfect. " Now go and try it on, Ill be back in five seconds with some shoes." And she gracefully ran out of the store. " walked over to the change rooms, and looked in the mirror, My eyes were blood red, I needed to eat something, maybe I'd ask Rosalie when she came back. I took of my clothes and put the costume. I stared at myself in the mirror, "_Wow"_ I thought to myself, if this didn't work with Jacob I didn't know what would. Rosalie came back into the store and found me. " Here you are these should-…" She stopped mid-sentence and stared, " Holy crap Ness, you look hot!" I smiled, a tad embarrassed. "Shove these on, should make you look even better." I put on the bla  
ck shoes with gold straps riding up to under my knee. " Ok come on, before I buy you something that will make every single guy in that room go crazy!" This was going to be so good.  
**Party Time  
**The place looked fantastic, the white furniture was covered with black cloth, and the walls had all sorts of paintings on them. Although I was sitting in a chair, with Alice doing my hair and make up, I could hear everyone downstairs having fun. " Oh Alice what if my costume doesn't work?" She stopped with the curler in her hand, "How much do I have to convince you that you look stunning it's scaring me!" I supposed she was right. " Ok there you go, scarily beautiful" I got up and turned around to look in the mirror. Ok it was true, I did scare myself, My hair was down, curled and pulled back on one side with the hair piece. "Now let's get down there and crank this party up!" Alice, even though she was tiny, managed to look incredibly attractive in her short black dress. Rosalie joined us in her short tank top, and shorts, Bella came with her white dress. And we walked down the stairs together. She music continued but the people stopped talking and turned to look at us. "I give you the hosts of this fabulous party!" yelled Tom, and everyone broke out into cheers. Tom came over to see me. "Wow Ness, you look absolutely beautiful" "You didn't shake up to bad yourself" I said and walked over to find Jacob. He was with some mates, and a few girls, One with her arm around him! This wasn't right, it had to be someone else. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. " Hi Jacob, would you like to introduce me to your _friend_ ?" He seemed shocked, " Ness?" Well who else did he think it was, " Well then who are you?" He shot a puzzled look at the girl with her arm around him. Grace. " I'm Grace, I said that remember, I'm Nessa's best friend." I was absolutely stunned, " No your not, you're the girl who always tries to look better then me" I shot back at her, " Well that's true, but it's not like I have to try that hard." This was going to get out of hand, And I hadn't had time to eat anything! I dragged Jacob by his sleeves and took him out. " Jacob what was she doing with her arm around you?" I yelled, " He looked hurt, I didn't, I mean, I thought it was you!" This wasn't working, " Really, ok, I can't go back in there, as soon as I see her I'll let go of it all and ruin everything,!" While I was stressing out, he took a few steps closer to me and put his arms around my waist, " And shut me up with a passionate kiss. " We don't have to go back in you know" He said and kissed me again, " Do you like me costume?" I said, " No I hate it, that's why as soon as we get inside I'm going to get it off you" Oh my, this was working, He picked me up and carried my inside, his lips on mine.  
**Finished  
**When I woke up, I turned to look at my side, and remembered what had happened last night. I'd thrown a party. Grace was being a bitch. And after, I'd made love with Jacob. He stirred and woke up. " Good morning beautiful" He always had the right thing to say. " Morning" I was actually a little bit tired. He turned onto his side and leaned over me. "Did you enjoy your party last night?" he said with a slight smile, " Yes I did, very much thankyou" He leaned over and kissed me with pressure. Sadly he pulled away. He got up and got dressed, " Why don't you come back to bed for a second?" I asked seductively " Nah, I've got sum stuff to do" humph. This wasn't working. "Well ok then. But when you have a free moment, come and see me. Please!" He let out a soft laugh, "Sure sure, how long are you planning on keeping me here?" This was working, "Hmm well let me see." I started checking of the points on my fingers. " Ok ok, I get the point already." As if to show the conversation had ended. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Jacob turned to face me in case it was something important. "Oh…. Ok, I see" Jacob came over immediately. "Well, ok we'll be there soon." As soon as I turned off the phone Jacob asked what was wrong. "Alice saw something, but Carlisle wouldn't tell me. He was silent, "Well then, Lets GO!" He yelled.


	5. Tracks

**Tracks  
**As we drove into the home. We could see everyone standing around something. "What is it?" I asked as I walked over with Jacob's around me. " Tracks." "Well what kind of tracks?" Asked Jacob. "Well we don't know, but not one of ours." As we pushed through the small crowd. All we could see was big lines going on for about 2 metres. " It looks like some kind of vehicle." But what kind of vehicle would be liked this. "Maybe it was some bikes." Before anyone could say anything else. I small sound went through the house. No one moved but the facial expressions of everyone changed. "What….. Was that?" Asked Alice. No one said anything or moved. This wasn't going to get us anywhere, "Well if we want to find out, shouldn't we go inside?" said Edward. Without a word everyone went into the house. Carlisle upfront. "Everyone follow in my footsteps, so that we don't trigger anything else." We were all careful as we walked into the house. No one could see anything, but a odd smell was coming in from upstairs. "I'll go up, then tell you if it is safe" Said Carlisle. He stopped upstairs and told everyone to come up. All you could see was colours, a whole lot of colours. Someone had com in, and gratified the room. "Tom" I said.  
Everyone's eyes turned to me. "Tom has a gang, that he hangs out with when he is not with me" Jacob muttered something that sounded like a whole lot of curses under his breath. " Well what are we going to do about it?" Asked Rosalie. 'I think we should leave it, and Ness talk to Tom about it.  
**Speech  
**The nest week at school, I caught up with Tom in the cafeteria. I kept it subtle, to see if he reacted in any way. "You'll never guess what happened to the room up stairs. Some retard decided to come in. And graffiti our room!" " I'm really ticked off about this. It's not like we have ever done anything harmful, or bad to anyone else to deserve this." His face changed, to a look that resemble, _I know something, but I'm not really listening. _I laid it on thicker, "Do you know anything about this? If you do could you please tell me? Esme and Alice spent days decorating that room." It changed, he definitely knew something. "Well umm. I did hear about it. I think some guys did it at the party but people were a bit. You know, to realise." This was going well. "Ok, well if you do hear anything else please tell us." I turned and flicked my hair. And he cracked. "Ok! It was my gang, I told them not to. But you know them, they don't listen." Ok that was enough. I put on my sweetest voice. " Thanks Tom, I really appreciate this, I couldn't have done it without you!" And I gave him a peck on the cheek.  
**Disturbed  
**After school. A young girl by the name of Sophie came up to talk to me. She was quite pretty, petite, with blonde hair. One of the girls that the guys would definitely go for. "Um Ness, I'd just like to say, that your party was the best ever. Cause without it. I wouldn't have met Tom." What. Ok. "Well I'm glad, that was the point of it." This was my chance, "Can I ask you something Sophie?" She look stunned but willing, "Sure" ok here goes. "Are girls well, scared of me? Do they acted as if, I'm to good for them?" She thought for a moment. "Kind of, but that party helped," As if to show in agreement, a few girls and guys walked past and said that my party rocked. "That was kind of the point of the party. If you ever wanna catch up? I'm free quite often, so give me a call at any time K?" She lit up, "Sure I'd love to" We split but we were in touch the next day.  
**I Hate Surprises  
**Some of my instincts, I'd gotten from my mum, such as hating surprises. Instead of catching up with Sophie, I ended catching up with everyone. Since my party was "so good" People decided to throw a party in my honour. It was a good Idea. But how much did I have to say it. I. Hate. Surprises.  
I walked into Tom's big living room, and people stopped and stared, "Tom, get over here right now" I said and pointed to the ground.  
He slowly walked over, I don't think he knew. "Tom how long have you known me?" I asked, he thought for a moment then replied "7 years." He said, wondering, "Well I think you should know by now, that I. Can't. Stand. Surprises!" He looked sad, and I felt bad, "Sorry, I just wanted to thank you, cause without that party, I wouldn't have met Sophie, and as if to back him up, she walked over and put her arm around his waist. He looked at her with so much love it hurt. "Well, I'm glad, I suppose that's why I had the party, for people to meet new people." I said, "Did you meet anyone Ness?" Asked Sophie in such a sweet voice I had to reply kindly, "Um, I already have a boyfriend, and I kind of had the party to meet new girlfriends, cause other than you, and my family, I don't have any others." Sophie looked down fro a moment, then lit up, "Well I can change that, I've invited all the girls I know, so now is the chance for you to meet some people," She was right. Then I looked down at myself, I was wearing skinny jeans, converses a jacket, and my hair up in a messy ponytail. "But I'm not dressed for a party," I said looking at Sophie's cute green dress, "Well I went on a shopping spree yesterday, I'm sure I can find something for you." Said Sophie and grabbed my arm and pulled me up her stairs to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked up to Sophie's room, and all I could see was bags and bags of clothes. "Alright, you look about the same size as me." I looked and saw a stunning golden dress. "Wow Soph, why aren't you wearing this, it would match your hair so much." I picked up the spaghetti strap dress, tight like a corset to the hips, flowing down to different lengths, "Well I don't really know, I had so much to choose from I didn't know which one." I walked over to her mirror and put the dress over me, "I reckon you should wear it, something about your eyes, they stand out around gold." She said curiously. I walked into her bathroom, took my hair out, and slipped the dress on. It did make my eyes stand out. "Do you have any make up I could borrow" I looked like I just woke up. Sure, second draw in the bathroom. Once again I was bombarded with boxes and boxes of makeup.  
I found some eyeliner, mascara and golden eye shadow and put it all on. And I walked out. Soph stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Holy shit, man I am jealous, how come you look good in everything you put on!" She said sadly, "Oh My God Soph, have you looked in the mirror lately? Your one of the most stunning girls I have ever seen, If I didn't know you this well, I'd swear you were a model" She looked sheepishly, "Sophie, is there something your not telling me?" I asked, "Ok ok, I have done some modelling, nothing major, just a few magazines." She said and handed me a pair of black high heels. "I knew it, Jesus Sophie, never doubt that you are beautiful, all the guys should be jealous of Tom. Ok?" She walked over and gave me a massive hug, I was surprised but hugged her back. "Thanks Ness, you know exactly how to make someone feel better." She said and let go. "Now let's get down to that party and see how many cute boys talk to us." We giggled and ran back out to the party.  
**Get Over It  
**6 guys came and talked to Sophie. And 5 came over to me. Wow I was loosing my touch. This was not good. I grabbed Soph and talked to her. "Ok I'm gonna sound mean, but only 5 guys have come up to me. What am I doing wrong?" I asked, she thought for a moment then said, "Tease them, Your spending too much time with each of the guys, tease them and walk over to someone else" Gees she was right, I slapped my forehead and said "Duh"  
That night, almost every single guy came up and talked to me.  
Then…… Jacob showed up. "Oh dear" I said and put my head in my hands, "What's wrong?" said Sophie. "That's my boyfriend." I said. "Wow, Oh my, he's very good looking. Nice work Ness" "The only reason I know him is cause his dad had feelings for my mum."  
"Oh," said Sophie, "I better go, thanks Sophie, you're the bestest friend I've ever had." And I walked over to Jacob, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He yelled, "I'll tell you in the car." I said and walked out. "OK NOW YOU MISSY TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" here goes,  
"You sound like my dad. But Sophie, threw a party, and I went, I didn't talk to any guys." I lied. I decided that I was over surprises, I loved getting them, and surprising other people. "Ok, that's all I need to know, nut next time, can you please tell me when you're going somewhere?" talk about sounding like my dad. "I was worried sick, I love you too much to loose you." Oh dear, "Jacob, You really are turning into my dad, I can take care of myself, I'm not a human like mum was." He looked hurt, "I didn't mean it like that!" Oh dear, I knew this was going to happen, "What are you trying to say?" He asked, "Just let me look after myself, I don't want my hero running to every problem of mine, I am a big girl you know." He laughed then picked me up in his arm, "Too big to be carried?" I thought for a moment, "Not quite." He kissed me then took me inside, but nothing happened unfortunately.

**Talk  
**It's a well known fact that when your partner says, _'we need to talk' _it's either really bad. Or really good. You can never tell, but most of the time it's a change. When they say it then smile. It generally means it's good. But when they look stressed, and the walk away. It. Won't. Be. Good. That moment when we woke up. He said " Ness, we need to talk." He didn't look at me at all. He just got dressed and walked away. I can't really say much. But I'm really worried. Now, I'm sitting on the porch, waiting for him. Who knows what's coming at me?


End file.
